winxclubenglishfandomcom-20200214-history
Sirenix
Sirenix is the second transformation of Season 5. It is water related and the Winx looked for this ancient power to fight the villain Tritannus as their Believix powers were too weak underwater. In addition, they would need Sirenix in order to enter the Infinite Ocean. The Trix also got the Sirenix power from Tritannus, called Dark Sirenix which help them to swim faster with their tentacles instead of a bent and flexible seashell-shaped wings. *Previous Transformation: Harmonix **Next Transformation: Bloomix Overview According to Miss Faragonda in Return to Alfea, the Sirenix power is an ancient power that was born of the magic of the ocean and it will make the Winx more powerful underwater since their Believix power is less effective under the sea. She also mentioned that no one had acquired Sirenix for a long time and that Daphne was the last fairy who had acquired it and that she was the only one who knew where the ancient Sirenix Book is hidden. When Bloom asked Daphne about the location of the Book of Sirenix, Daphne told her not to look for it because when the Ancestral Witches attacked Domino, she acquired Sirenix and was ready to fight them by using it, but the Witches had placed an evil spell on Sirenix and when Daphne tried to use Sirenix it turned against herself and caused her to become a spirit without a body. Bloom ended by persuading Daphne, who reveals that the Sirenix Book is in the Magical Archives of Alfea. The Source of the Sirenix power is found in the cave where Daphne dwells in Lake Roccaluce which grants Sirenix powers to Fairies who have completed the Sirenix Quest. It also protects the Sirenix powers of Sirenix fairies. Also, Sirenix grants the Fairies and Trix access to the Infinite Ocean without absorbing all of the Selkies' powers like Tritannus did. Requirements The fairies need to find the Gem of Self-Confidence, Empathy and Courage within one lunar cycle in the oceans that are all over the magic dimension, or they would lose their powers forever. After that, they needed to activate the source of Sirenix in Lake Roccaluce. Then the fairies' Sirenix boxes will appear along with their Sirenix Guardians, who combine their powers to open the portal to the Infinite Ocean. Finally, Omnia, the Supreme Guardian of Sirenix will appear with the portal to the Infinite Ocean which the fairies needed to cross into and they became Sirenix fairies. The Witches can't be allowed to acquire Sirenix by the Sirenix Quest, as the Trix, the only Witches known to have acquired Sirenix, obtained it after Tritannus stole it from Daphne, a Sirenix Fairy, and gave it to them. Dark Sirenix After Tritannus forced Daphne to tell him where the source of Sirenix power was, Tritannus headed to Lake Roccaluce to destroy the Source of Sirenix permanently, so Daphne can't protect her Sirenix from being stolen by him. After he destroyed the source (which was later restored by the Winx using their Harmonix powers and the powers of the Selkies), Tritannus absorbed Daphne's Sirenix powers and used his trident to give a dark version of Sirenix to the Trix. It's unknown how the Trix still keep their Dark Sirenix even Tritannus loses his power and trident. Sirenix Clues Sirenix Clues were riddles given to the Winx to find the gems of Self-Confidence, Empathy and Courage. Riddles Andros With every twist and turn, deeper you go until the Shimmering Shells sing with the ocean's voice. Solaria Venture where the dark depth of the ocean shine, a precious gem self confidence, lies in the deeps. Melody Like a shining ruby under the sea, corals are strings that you feel in a key. Zenith The Winx had to understand the message in the Ruby Reef's music. It lead them to Databridge Castle in which Aisha, Bloom and Tecna have unity. Linphea Find the Flowers of the Depths. It only answers to courage. Domino Find the Yellow Reef and snatch courage from it's jaws. Sirenix Special Spell Just like each Fairy has a special Believix power, now they each have a special spell/attack that they must master: during the course the will each have a special task which this power is needed although some are attacks other are abilities that use powers that are not meant for attacks but rather for purifying such as Musa's spell which was used to turn the singing whales back to their pure form. *Stella:Light of Sirenix *Musa:Voice of Sirenix *Tecna:Aura of Sirenix *Flora:Flower of Sirenix *Aisha:Tide of Sirenix *Bloom:Fire of Sirenix Sirenix Wish On gaining Sirenix, a Fairy is given a wish which she can ask her Guardian of Sirenix to grant it once she has accomplished the purpose for which she acquired Sirenix. *Stella wished that her parents would listen to their hearts more. *Musa has never been seen using her wish in Season 5. *Tecna wished that all people of Zenith would become connected to the people of the Magic Dimension. *Flora wished that all people on Earth respect nature. *Aisha wished for Nereus to come back to life. *Bloom wished for the Sirenix Curse to be broken forever. Category:Group Transformations Category:Transformations Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Transformations Category:Bloom Category:Stella Category:Musa Category:Flora Category:Aisha Category:Tecna Category:Winx